harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Severus Snape/Archive 3
Beard Should we add to the physival appearance section that Snape had a beard? After all, Rowling's word is law, and this should also apply to her drawings. (See BRS sevtion.) Or do we have evidence that she changed her mind?--Rodolphus 17:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I don't really think so. Rowling's drawing of Snape (on the right), as seen in Harry Potter and Me,doesn't clearly show us a beard (and, alas, no hint of a moustache). I think that misconception started by people assuming part of his hair was a goatee. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's never directly stated in the text that Snape have a beard, so I would go with no. Besides I think in the making of the movies JKR would have brought it to attention if she felt like Snape's image had to consist of a beard. :::JKR's sketch of Snape was included as a bonus in the Special Anniversary Edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone released in the US in 2008. :::There's no goatee (the pointy black thing that seems to come off his chin is a lock of his shoulder-length hair), but she does depict him with plenty of stubble. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :That should be added, then. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :The image for the chapter "Flight of the Prince" in Half-Blood Prince shows Snape casting the Avada Kedavra- with a growing beard. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 23:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image vote Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 14:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Etymology Mistake SOMEONE WITH AN ACCOUNT PLEASE CHANGE THIS MISTAKE in etymology :What exactly is the mistake? -Shorty1982 17:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the "mistake" is that the IP editor who started this section has discovered that there was a Roman emperor called Septimus Severus, and jumped to the conclusion that there "must be" some connection between him and Snape, despite there being zero evidence for this. It's like those who reckon that Eggman Movers in the Toy Story movies "must be" named after the villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, despite clear evidence that the origin is different. -- RobertATfm (talk) 11:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Clarification Ok before any one judges me I just want to say that I've read Deathly Hallows and all of the books multiple times I just need some clarification. So as of the beginning of Half Blood Prince: * Order of the Phoenix thought he was on their side pretending to be a Death Eater * the Death Eaters thought he was pretending to be a spy for the Order but was actually a spy for them * the truth was that he was pretending to be a spy for Death Eaters but was actually on the Order's side. Am I right? Or am I missing aomething? Alumeng 01:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :You are right. Harry granger 12:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::ok thanks Alumeng 19:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) snape is never shown to be a good duelist um.............. i really don't think snape should be considered a "master duelist", its just that hes tall andscary and has other great abilities doesn't make him a good dulelist. the book has never made snape spetaclulaly duel like bellatrix before. losing to mcgongall, disarming an idiot, and not beign defeated by harry potter doesn't make you a master. Snape was showed to be a good duelist in the different battles he participated in. -Shorty1982 21:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) like WHAT? and also, the line "his knowledge of the deepest magic is rivaled only by voldemort and dumbledore and perhaps mcgonagall"(well something similar to that) really doesn'n't belong. what magic has he shown that could compare to the two? :Duelling both McGonagall and Harry, both of whom have been shown to be exceptional duellists, to a standstill is proof enough of his prowess in that area. -- 1337star (talk) 22:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :no, it isn't. he could barely do anything against mcgonagall, he defelcted a spell from her, but when the daggers and fyndfire came snape completely cowarded out and had no way to stop it. and really, MASTER- thats really and exaggeration- he hasn't won a duel besides against lockhart, and it seems like the only spell he knows is protego. :and really saying his "magical knowledge" is only rivaled by dumbldore and vodlemotry is just too subjective. and, truthfully, what as he done ion his life that can compare to the two? :Snape didn't coward out during that duel! He just didn't want to fight McGonagall or the other professors coz he promised to keep them safe! That goes for his duel against Harry as well. Granted anyone could disarm Lockhart but Snape wasn't trying to defeat Harry or McGonagall when he duelled them, he was just aiming to keep their spells off of him which he did flawlessly! snape isn't the ultimate brave guy. i don't like the beginning phrase "probably the bravest man i've ever knew". really, bravery really isn't what characterizes snape, i think its really his "calmness" that what desribes what it is to be arouund him. and why do you say snape is brave but PETER PETTIGREW- the ultimate known coward as brave? he fooled the order of the phoninex and that was without occlumencey so that is pretty great danger hes in. I think he is brave to step into the lion's den to protect Harry. He must be aware that this could cost his life. It is well known that Voldemort has no problems to kill people. Would you have the courage to do that? I don't know if I would have. Harry granger 08:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's true that Wormtail fooled the whole order, but his reasons for turning on them is anything but brave. He turned on them to keep his own life safe, knowing full well that two of the only friends he'd ever had would be killed aking with their infant son and he willingly ensured that his other closest friend payed for his crime. And he refused to do anything death eater wise that would draw attention to himself until he had no choice but to find Voldemort so he would be safe from the order. Where's the bravery in that? Snape on the other hand betrayed the death eaters to honor the memory of the only woman he had ever loved. He risked his life every single day since Voldemort's rebirth, lied to him, bellatrix and every other death eater. During his time as headmaster he even protected the students and professors from the carrows as best as he could with them reporting to voldemort daily. Imagine what wouldve happened if he had slipped up even once! Plus he was willing to put aside his loathing for james, sirius, lupin and harry and protect them in order to honor lily, that takes a lot of bravery! And need i mention that dispite his incredibly vast love for lily, he didn't top himself after her death. Instead he carried on for another 17 years and went through sooooooooooooooooooooo much CENSORED! All he went though it was amazing he kept a level head coz he was under more stress imaginable and his broken heart wouldve made it 100 times worse to cope with it all. What Snape did took bravery and that's that!!!!!! dude, don't you see what i mean? why should peter be considered coward but snape brave? you all say snape is brave because he was a spy for the order, right? he was in great danger, because if he had scrood up and made it obvious he was a fake, then his life is toast,right. why isn't that the same for peter pettigrew? if dumbledore one day was just a bit curious(which is very likely, since it is sort of tempting to read minds, isn't it? you really wojn't be able to reisist if you could do that) then peter is so toast. and dumbledore is probably a nice guy, he won't kill peter being wise and nobel. but the other members aren't sirius black isn't all noble like dumbldore, he's normal and he'll try to kill people who he finds have betrayed him. he tried to kill him afte he betrayed james and lily, thats proof. peter isn't and occlumens and isn't as brilliant as snape is. just because peters on the dark side and is being selfish, doesn't stop the fact that he's in danger from the entire order. and really, when he betrayed his friends, it wouldn't be called brave if he had stood up and tied to be brave against voldemort, that would be called stupid- you ffight voldemort. btw, voldemort can read peters mind- peter couldn't have lied to him. and it really takes some courage and determination to find voldemorts location, you know. he has to travel hundreds of miles, and theres lots of obstacles around. he was a doing a hard thing, because he was scare. you say, he he shouldn't of been scared and just let his friends kill him and be lazy like that? thats not called brave, that is just called stupid, and coward. isn't it called brave, to risk your life to save your life? saying he s the bravest man ever isn't a good first line for the artile. thats not what characterizes snape. :Alright, enough. If you don't like the current top-quote, suggest a better one. I personally think it's fine; it's very hard to find a quote that properly summarizes as complex a character as Snape. -- 1337star (talk) 20:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) last words In the book his last words are "LOOK AT ME" in the movie it's "LOOK AT ME... YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHERS EYES" But then he quickly sighed before his death. : Correct... is this a question? The books are a higher canon than the movie, so the book's quote should be the one to appear if at all. 18:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Guest his knowledge of the deepest magic is rivaled only by voldemort and dumbledore and perhaps mcgonagall what the HELL does that have to do with his personality. not only is that totally an opinion, completely non-wiki style it completely doesn't fit in the personalities section especially when written in such a random way. and really, the word rivaled is just way to vague. saying "perhaps mcgonagall" really looks like your lecturng on a forum. and go look at his magical abilites sectiona few more times, and then go look at dumbledore's and voldemorts and you'll know how pale he looks comapred to the two. :Then remove it instead of complaining about it. As you just said, this is a wiki; you are completely free to add and remove information as you see fit for betterment of the article. -- 1337star (talk) 22:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :my account is too young. I can't. duh, if I could remove it, why would I be complaining about it? thats the whole point of the talk page, right? for people without accounts to tell people with accounts to edit it ,right? :never mind, my account seems to be old enough now. it's only been a week thats funny. i thought you had to edit alot of other stuff not just wait till it gets old enough. shouldn't the bellatrx relationship exist in the article? he doesn't really have a relationship with her, you know. bellatrix distrusted him but doesn't really know him at all. she really hates him,probably for being always so calm and boring and also for not oging to azkaban. she's 9 years older than him, they had no realtionship as children(as we know of). snape has no positve nor negative feelings for her. shouldn't it be removed? Which year? Does anyone know during what year did Severus nearly walk in on werewolf!Remus in the shack? During one of his memories he's clearly on to something, talking to Lily about how Remus disappears during the full moon - to which Lily responds that she's heard his theories before and doesn't believe it. Then there is that infamous levicorpus-mudblood incident shortly after their OWLs which must have been in the end of their school year. What I'm pondering is if the near-werewolf incident were before his talk with Lily (only that he couldn't say anything right out because of his promise) or or after said talk - possibly after the levicorpus incident (which would make it more likely to happen in their sixth year unless Remus had really bad timing with his transformation).Aryllia 21:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : No one knows for sure, but the memories in The Prince's Tale go in chronicle order - not to mention Lily stopped talking to Severus after their OWL's. It is mentioned during that conversation that James had saved Severus. We also know that Sirius was sixteen (PoA) when it happened. Because of that, My best guess is that it happened in the spring of their fifth year. Sev Lover Forever 02:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Years at Hogwarts: Ok, I've been really confused for a long time about this: In HBP, Harry's/Snape's potions book was fifty years old, but Harry himself states that his neither hes dad nor is friends were at Hogwarts at that time. Wasn't Snape in Hogwarts the exact same years as the Marauders? :Yes he was, and as you noted, Harry himself pointed out that the book was from before his parents' time. But there's no inconsistency - as we also know, Snape and his family weren't well off. The book was second-hand. ProfessorTofty 21:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :The book belonged to his mother, Eileen Snape (nee Prince) Hypothetical Snape: It's difficult to imagine Snape outside of his role, but I am curious ... given all that you know, had Harry been born Harriet and looked like Lily instead of James, do you think Snape's animosity would've been greater, less, or the same? We know how much he hated James and how much Harry reminded him of James. I do not believe for a SINGLE moment that Snape would've behaved inappropriately, but can you guess his response? Kat 05:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Such a discussion is outside the scope of this wiki - talk pages are only for discussing subjects related to the editing and possible changes to the article. ProfessorTofty 05:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Birthday I can't find any reference to Snape's birthday being January 9. The date is repeated both on the "9 January" and the "1960" page but nowhere is there a reference. Aryllia 22:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :It comes from JK Rowling's official site. There are some days in which the "Wizard of the Month" section turns into "Happy Birthday" with a picture of a birthday cake, and the name of a character. Snape's birthday is on 9 January, according to that (you can see a list of JKR's site character birthdays here). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature? Is it possible to use the "This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince" writing from Half-Blood Prince? Considering many other pages have a signature for their character? Or, perhaps not, considering it's not really his name. Just a thought that came to mind. AlastorMoody 05:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought of that, too. It would be the best we have. I would like the idea. 14:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :It wouldn't be his signature, would it? I can't imagine Snape signing tests and corrected school assignments with "This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think he only thought of Half-Blood Prince and not the whole sentence. But I found a You Tube-Video on the german site: www.harrypotter-xperts.de, where a letter is to be seen with the name of Severus Snape. Perhaps you want to look? The source is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmT3t7X6iuk&feature=player_embedded 19:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Snape's Main Image Changed his portrait picture to a better looking, higher quality version. It's more up-to-date as it's from the most recent film. I personally think we should stick with this one because quite frankly his face reflects his life in a way. Scott Davidson 22:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I actually do like this picture more then the last one, I think a half body-shot is much more perferable then a face close-up. Deathislife2011 04:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Do NOT change the main pictures of Featured Articles without prior community consensus. I've reverted your upload. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::What was wrong with the picture, it was an absolutely fine image to use as the main image. This is a fan wikia, not the bloody world encyclopaedia. :::Personally, I prefer the other one. This one has poor lighting and he looks kind of pinched together on either side. AlastorMoody 23:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snape's Main Image The main image that is used keeps getting changed to tall and thin dimensions. PLEASE LEAVE IT BE! It is absolutely fine and is taken from the most recent film. Scott Davidson 12:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) In response to the constant revertion of what I think is a better choice of the main image for Snape I have decided to include the image as part of his timeline: Being confronted by Voldemort instead Scott Davidson 22:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Didn't Snape briefly duel all three heads of house before fleeing? In the last book, before he fled, didn't Severus briefly duel with the three heads of house? Like I remember Sprout and Filius coming to back Minerva up. But even with the combined forces he was still able to hold them off. Even if it was for an extremely short amount of time. I think that should be noted because everyone seems to just be using the movie duel and taking not of only that.Actually would fighting all three of them make note that he's more powerful then we think? it's 4 powerful people on one and hes not really doing more then defending himself. I think that says something. Just want a pair of second eyes before I tweak his dueling part. Here we go. This is actually in the Wiki but for some reason it's not included in his skill set: McGonagall was joined by Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn. Now greatly outnumbered, Snape fled into a nearby classroom and flew out of a window. McGonagall quickly slashed her wand through the air, but Snape cast a Shield Charm that threw McGonagall off balance. She then brandished her wand to a torch on the wall, making it fly off its bracket. The flames became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape. Snape then turned the descending flames into a great black snake that McGonagall blasted to smoke and turned into a swarm of daggers, which she directed towards him. The Headmaster forced the suit of armour in front of him, thus avoiding the flying daggers that sank into it with echoing clangs. At this point, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn sprinted up the corridor toward them in their nightclothes. With a squeal, Flitwick raised his wand bewitching the suit of armour to attack Snape by crushing him. Snape, now greatly outnumbered, sent the suit of armour flying back against his attackers, and it smashed into the wall and shattered. Snape was then chased by McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick into a nearby classroom, jumped through a window and flew away, HalfBloodWitch 15:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't Leginimency in Snape's skill section? Why isn't leginimency under Snape's skill section? And why does it say 'he seems to be able to do it but since Harrys emotional controll is bad it might not be hard to tell what he's thinking' In order to teach Harry in book 5 occlumency, he had to use Leginimency. We know he can do it. And to guess every single thing Harry was thinking in such awesome detail is ridiclous. He can use it and I don't understand why people feel the need to dumb down his achivements and over blow Harry's. 23:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I presume you mean "legilmency". -- RobertATfm (talk) 06:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The following two posts are not only unsigned, but they also don't appear to have been in reply to either of the above posts. They should have been placed in their own section. -- RobertATfm (talk) 10:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Reading the article, one has the impression that the werewolf incident came after the bullying episode by the lake after the OWLs, while it was actually brought up in a conversation with Lily before that -when they were still in speaking terms-. Technically, more like even undeclared, not merely unrequited. Harry's uncovering of Snape's worst memory Some minutes ago, I corrected an edit made yesterday by an anon, who changed the way Harry gained access to Snape's worst memory from falling into the Pensieve (which Snape had been using to store that memory, ironically to prevent Harry accessing it should he prove to be proficient at Legilmency) to using a Protego''sic'' charm to break Snape's Legilmens charm. This to my mind should have been caught and reverted before, as it was obviously made-up; Protego is a shield charm, it doesn't protect against mind-reading (the correct charm for that is Occlumens), nor does it allow the reading of another's mind (that's Legilmens, which is what Snape was trying to do to Harry, not vice-versa). And in any case, even if something like that happens in the movie (and I think I would have remembered it if it had), what happens in the book was definitely Harry falling into the Penseive. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :The edit the anon made was indeed describing what happened in the movie, but actually, there is a grain of truth to it. If you'll recall, in the book, Harry did do that, it just wasn't Snape's worst memory that he retrieved from it. The sequence of events in the book was that Snape used Legilimens on Harry. Harry used Protego, which apparently caused some kind of bounce-back effect that allowed Harry to get flashes of several memories including one of Snape as a teenage shooting flies with his wand. But Harry could have never gotten the worst memory that way because that memory was in the pensieve in the book. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How did Snape aquire such extensive knowlege? It is stated by Sirius that Snape "knew more curses than all the seventh years put together". But how could Snape - who grew up on a desolate estate aquire the knowlege? Arthur Shacklebolt (talk) 16:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) New categories These two categories Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants and Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities I don't think belong to Severus Snape. He was murdered by Voldemort / Nagini before he could participate in the battle. He was killed before the battle and not in the battle. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) anagram "Severus Snape" is an anagram of "pursues Evans". Should that be mentioned? :It's not. Not only is missing a necessary U, but there's also an extra E. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell, "Severus Snape" is a perfect anagram of "peruses Evans"; but this is just coincidental (a bit like "Millennium Dome" "need million, Mum") and thus not worthy of inclusion in the article, but since "to peruse" means "to study intensely", it's also a bit dubious. :-) — RobertATfm (talk) 23:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::There's a page on Mugglenet with that and other such anagrams, which while interesting, aren't really noteworthy article-wise unless commented on by Rowling. With perhaps, the exception of what's already listed on the Behind the scenes of Tom Riddle's page. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::iwastesomuchtime.com/on/?i=42064 : ) - Nick O'Demus 00:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Heh heh. Is that your way of suggesting that perhaps the anagrams aren't worth mentioning even on Tom Riddle's page? ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Height? This page says Snape is a head shorter than Sirius, and that Sirius is also a head taller than James, making James and Snape the same height. But where was this stated? I don't think there was a reference or note either. And I can't find the information elsewhere. Chanpuruuu (talk) 13:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 24, makes note of Snape being a head shorter than Sirius; Sirius being a head taller than James, however, I'm not sure of. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Beard In one interview with J.K. Rowling (the one that features her sister in it) she holds up a picture of Snape - and he has a beard; she didn't write it in the book (but she didn't write Neville was blonde either and we included that) so should we include that Snape has a small goatee? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 21:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :This has already been discussed above. That isn't a beard, it's just looks like one because of how long his hair is. You can quite clearly see his (perfectly bare) chin if you look closely. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I thought I'd ask rather than go blaring in willy-nilly! HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Relationship with Hogwarts students I think the section regarding Snape's relationship with the Hogwart students is a bit one-sided. In chapter sixteen of "Chamber Of Secrets", he is described as gripping the back of a chair "very hard" after hearing that a student was taken by the monster. A seemingly trivial moment, yes, but it shows that the news of a student being hurt was more troubling to him than readers might expect. It is also worth noting that he reacted this way without even knowing if the student was from his own house, Slytherin. Shouldn't this be mentioned? -- UnicornWolf (talk) 17:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Height description I have removed the mentions of Severus being short or "not particuarly tall". As someone else pointed out above, there seems to be no evidence of this. I would also like to make a note of the following: (1) During the duelling club meeting in "Chamber of Secrets", when Draco and Harry are partnered together, Severus has to bend down and whisper instructions in Malfoy's ear. Granted, a thirty-two-year-old man is often going to be taller than a twelve-year-old boy, but if Severus was "not particularly tall", I don't think JK would have bothered mentioning that he had to bend down. (2) Quirrell referred to Severus as "swooping around like an overgrown bat" at the end of the first book. Maybe it is just me, but I don't see how a short person can really be described as "swooping". The term "overgrown" is also a bit odd for making fun of a short person - even if all humans are bigger than bats. --UnicornWolf (talk) 16:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :The fact that Snape is rather shorter than Sirius comes directly from Order of the Phoenix, chapter 24: "“I'll get to the point, then,” said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Harry noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Harry was sure was the handle of his wand." :That being said, I'm not sure we can conclude that Snape is particularly short from this passage alone, conversely, Sirius may be the one who is particularly tall. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree - it is probably just that Sirius is particularly tall; definitely not an indication that Snape is a short man. -- UnicornWolf (talk) 04:10, March 4, 2014 (UTC) No friends? "Snape was a repressed, solitary man with no friends." 1. What about Charity Burbage, who pleaded with him before being killed by Voldemort, reminding him that they were friends? (Then again, a person who is about to be killed is obviously emotional and likely to exaggerate; it could be that the two actually had a colleague/acquaintaince connection; not a close friendship.) 2. What about Lucius Malfoy? -- UnicornWolf (talk) 04:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :The thing with Charity Burbage only happens in the film not in the book. :Lucius Malfoy: They are both Death Eaters but does that make friends? I don't know. :[[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:10, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::In OOTP, Dolores Umbridge states that Lucius always speaks highly of Snape. Also, Sirius Black refers to Snape as Lucius's "lapdog". Then again, it could be that Snape only pretends to like the Malfoys as part of his spy service for Dumbledore, which would mean that he is not a true friend of Lucius. -- UnicornWolf (talk) 11:40, March 13, 2014 (UTC) The name Half-Blood Prince If I am not wrong, in the film Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the professor Horace Slughorn called Harry Potter of "Prince of Potions" because Harry was very good on this subject. For me, I think that "Prince" it is sort of nickname given to someone who is very great in Potions (maybe it is used to something else too) and Half-Blood it is Snape's Blood Status. So, there is a possibily that the name Half-Blood Prince was a creation with Blood Status plus the nickname. Could this theory be truth? If so, can it be added to the text at the subtopic "Half-Blood Prince", in the paragraph: "The potions textbook has an inscription indicating it is Property of the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione Granger's research..."? Andre G. Dias (talk) 23:31, March 22, 2014 (Brazil) :No. Prince was Severus's mother's surname. Slughorn calling Harry the "Prince of Potions" is just a witty way of saying he does very well in his class. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Gender You know the first time I watched Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (in 2004) and saw Severus Snape for the first time, I actually thought he was female. At the age of eight, I couldn't tell someone's gender via facial features easily - he has a hairstyle that I didn't consider typical for males. But when I heard him talk for the first time - It was a dead giveaway! LOL! C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Allegiance It's funny, because unlike some people, I actually never suspected that Severus Snape was bad, at least not literally! C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Snape's memories that were given to Harry When Harry is in the pensieve and comes to the part where Trelawney is predicting, why is it they used the prediction about Voldemort and Pettigrew? It is the line about the servant and Master will be reunited once more. As far as I know, Harry is the only one who heard this prediction and couldn't be in Snape's memories. joshsmom1983 :That was a mistake of the producers. In the book Snape never gave Harry memories of the prediction. They have changed a lot with these memories. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:21, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Poet? Severus Snape is listed as a poet, but where is it mentioned that he's a poet? Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 04:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :He apparently wrote the poem in the Potion riddle in Philosopher's Stone. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Boggart I'm curious about the inclusion of Severus Snape's boggart being Lord Voldemort. I appreciate that there is a citation but the citation is to the Harry Potter LEGO video game and this is the information provided on boggarts on that page: *Lord Voldemort's boggart isn't his own dead body, but it's Harry alive and well. This boggart is shared with all Death Eater characters. Similarly, with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lupin, everyone else's boggart is Voldemort returned to power (ironically the boggart Harry had originally pictured before remembering the Dementors). I feel that this information isn't really canon. It's simply what the game creators used as a place marker for characters who do not have an explicitly stated boggart in the books. If JKR had consulted and provided specific boggarts for Severus Snape and other characters, I would certainly agree with including it here as his boggart. As is, it seems like just a generic guess as opposed to a characteristic specific to Severus Snape. Thoughts? Larkin21 (talk) 16:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :By our canon policy, information from the video games, including the LEGO Harry Potter games, is canon where it does not contradict the books or films. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:39, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I should have checked the canon policy before I posted. I do recognize that it's important to have policy's like this to keeo things clear-cut and avoid the kind of back and forth that I feel myself about to engage in. However ... (sorry) I feel the need to say again that this feels like an instance of a place holder as opposed to actual information about the character, or other characters who have this listed as their boggart. After all, it's not like the only people who didn't have Voldemort as their boggart appeared in the staff room during Lupin's boggart lesson. Anyway, I know this isn't likely to change and even though I couldn't resist getting another word in, I do understand why. Thanks for your response! Larkin21 (talk) 03:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Snape and Neville It's long been a point of discussion in the Harry Potter fandom why exactly it was that Snape hated Neville. There are 3 common and somewhat accepted answers to that question. 1) Snape hated Neville because Snape hated who Neville was and was not. Neville was incompetent, fearful and unintelligent while eager to accept help from those who are better than him (at least the first few years). These are traits that Snape disliked. 2) Snape hated Neville because Snape hated who Neville could have been. Neville could have been the Chosen One, purely theoretically that is, and if he had been the Chosen One, Lily would not have died. Thus Neville's continued existence was in some way a constant reminder of Lily's death. That Lily would have been tortured is not even certain since they might have been more competent than the Longbottom's or simply not targeted by Bellatrix and her 'gang'. 3) A simple combination of 1) and 2): that these things were both true and both played a part in Snape's hatred of Neville. Currently the article on Snape only features theory 1 while completely ignoring 2 and 3. For the sake of being unbiased and complete in our portrayal of Snape I believe we should at least mention all three of them. Is this acceptable?Elendilve (talk) 11:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that Theory 1 is stated indirectly in the books and films, and Theory 2 is unsubstantiated speculation. Another theory could be that Neville is a Griffindor and exemplifies everything Snape despises about Griffindors. Another is that despite being pure-blood, he is incompetent and bumbling. OR it might be that it was Neville's "bravery" that cost House Slytherin the House Cup in Neville's first year. It's all speculation, and as such, does not belong. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 14:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Where was Theory 1 ever stated in the books and films? I must have missed that because I don't remember that at all. Not that those ::other 'speculations' are as reasonably as the Lily Theory, of which we at least know that Lily played a huge part in Snape's behaviour towards Harry and others. This is not pure speculation at all. But I'd still like to know where this was stated in the books and films? ::Elendilve (talk) 17:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Indirectly stated. I don't have my books with me, but all we need is Snape indicating that he does not like Gryffindors or incompetence in general in order to provide evidence of Theory 1. Also look at Crouch Jr's statement of "the witless wonder"; the statement is not an empty insult; it is based on a year of observation in the classroom and beyond; anything Crouch observed can be reasonably inferred to be something like what Snape had observed over the previous four years. :::Note that Theory 1 is basically "he hated him for being incompetent AND a Gryffindor; not much evidence is needed for this. :::FWIW, I don't think Snape hated Neville so much; it seems more to me that he simply had contempt for him... and all Gryffindors, based on the way he seemed to be unfair towards them. :::--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 19:58, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then why was he so incredibly unfair to him. I don't remember seeing Snape target anyone as much as Neville, barring perhaps Hermione but those were far less mean and at least admitted she was right about things if a 'know-it-all'. Was Neville then nothing special at all and were we only thinking so because of Harry's pov as a gryffindor? Theory 1 does imply that anyone who - excluding Slytherins - who would act like Neville would be equally tormented inside and outside his potion hours.Elendilve (talk) 10:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::You are not taking into account that Snape is pretty much universally loathed at least by other students in Gryffindor (as amply implied in snippets throughout the series), AND you are assuming that any expressions of his towards Neville are out of the ordinary; for all we know, he treats pretty much everyone with the same contempt, but since JK demonstrated it more towards Neville than against anyone else, we assume (possibly incorrectly) that he was singling out Neville. :::::--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:12, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Snape seems to hate Neville more in later books than in earlier books. Draco seems to pick on Neville more as the series goes on also. Neville could be either collateral damage in Snape's relationship with Harry or Snape's relationship with Draco. Or, possibly, Snape's relationship with Peter - since, as Harry noted when looking through his album after hearing the misinformation about Black killing Peter, Peter looked a bit like Neville. In PS/SS, Snape accuses Harry of acting like James would - through either an act of commission or act of omission - intentionally letting Neville mess up so that Harry looks better by comparison. The open distain towards Neville comes later on and seems to get worse over time. (Vaudree (talk) 11:32, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) Ousting as Headmaster and "Snape Debate" book In the eighth movie as McGonagall attacks Severus and forces him to leave, he shows a lot of skill in subtly deflecting her attacks so that they strike the Carrows behind him. It's been a while since I read the books, so I presume this was emphasized to make that part of the movie a bit more exciting over what was described in the last book, correct? Also, I did a search for "The Great Snape Debate" and it didn't turn up any results. This was a book that the Borders Bookstores published back in 2007 before Deathly Hallows was released, and it was an analysis by several authors that explored both sides of whether Snape was guily or innocent. They did a good job presenting both sides. Has a page for this book ever been created here? If so, under what title? The full titles of the book are "The Great Snape Debate: The Case for Snape's Guilt" for the half that covers Snape being guilty and "The Great Snape Debate: The Case for Snape's Innocence" for the other half. There's a page for MuggleNet.com's What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7, so there's precident for this kind of book being included on this wiki. The ISBN is 0979233119. Since Borders is out of business, it probably will never be reprinted. Mine copy is currently packed up, but if it's allowed to be included here, I'm willing to create a page for it in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, in the novel, the Carrows are not present when McGonagall duels Snape (nor anyone else but Harry and Luna, for that matter) -- Alecto had been keeping watch at Ravenclaw Tower and was Stunned by Luna, and Amycus was Crucio''ed by Harry after spitting on McGonagall's face; both of them were left tied up there, Snape only encountered McGonagall when she was coming down from Ravenclaw Tower. The whole assembly at the Great Hall was a film departure. :As for the book, I don't think there's an article, no. I don't think it meets the criteria of the notability policy, since there's only mention of it on the "List of Harry Potter unofficial guidebooks" umbrella article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I was going to mention what Seth mentioned - about the Carrows in the Ravenclaw room - would have preferred that McG took Amycus out and then almost faint when she saw Harry and Luna - it would explain what happened next. McG tended to lack confidence in her own abilities in the books and I feel like Harry robbed her of taking care of Amycus herself - gaining confidence along with urgency in the process. Ok, back to cannon. In the book, McG and a few other Professors confronted Snape and he jumped out of the window (think Meatloaf's Bat out of Hell). Snape would have known that Voldemort was coming because he felt the Dark Mark and, since he was on DD's side, it was very important that he not be in charge of the castle when Voldemort and the other DE came - if he was, he would be expected to give them access. In the book, Snape did not put up much of a fight but appeared to, what McG said "do a bunk" - (think Monty Pyton's "Brave Sir Robin"). McG did not question why Snape ran off when confronted by the other teachers and presumed that it was because he was a coward - which was the only interpretation open to her because she believed, mistakenly, that Snape was loyal to Voldemort and betrayed DD. About the Reference books. There are all sorts of pages on things such as Harry's Weasley jumper/sweater and the actors - but what would make a page on each of the Potter reference books difficult is that someone would have to choose what to include and what not to include - from hundreds of pages into a short entry. Then there would be a tendency to use the reference books to back up one's interpretation elsewhere - and the reference books are written at different points in the series (ie speculate about things not known at the time) and with differing degrees of speculation and bias. It is hard enough for people to keep the books and movies straight and the reference book will complicate that. Best to leave it to the mods - who may not want to open that can of worms with the work coming their way with the Fantastic Beasts movies. The movies are apt to bring increased traffic for them to deal with. About the Snape Debate. Snape was confronted by two people who resembled each other in both looks and personality as to his loyalties - Sirius Black in the Kitchen in OOTP (forget which chapter, but Black fans know it) and Bellatrix Lestrange in his home during the Question Period / Prime Minister's Questions chapter (HBP - 2) - and handled each accusation differently. In the Kitchen, Snape basically said that he did not have to justify himself to Black at all and put salt on the wound by insinuating that DD trusted him more than Black. Snape did dare Black to go to DD and Bellatrix to go to Voldemort and tell him/him that Snape could not be trusted. To understand the Question Period chapter, Snape is the Member from Snakeville, Bellatrix is the Member from Azkaban Centre and Narcissa is the voter - Snape and Bellatrix may be speaking to each other but the person each is trying to convince is Narcissa. Snape uses diversion when the questions become dangerous - one diversion being about DD's hand (misinformation, as it turns out, DD wanted spread around). The other trick that Snape uses is answering a question and then moving onto the next question before Bellatrix could ask a follow-up for the previous question. Snape also exploits the opinion differences between the DE who were in Azkaban and those on the outside to make Bellatrix appear less credible. Bellatrix likes to see her suffering in Azkaban as a badge of loyalty, but Snape reframed her constantly bringing it up as whining or complaining. Snape baits Bellatrix to complain about Lucius, which would not impress Narcissa and reduce the likelihood that Narcissa would heed Bellatrix's warning - she finally takes the bait when Snape points out that Voldemort doesn't hold her in as high esteem as he used to (probably never did but Bellatrix thought he did). Snape also insinuates that Bellatrix killed Black for the house - greed rather than family honour - to make her look less credible in the family loyalty department. These are all politician tricks Snape is employing. The tricks he uses to evade obvious follow-up questions or divert attention is part of it - you got to focus more on what Snape is trying to divert your attention from. For example, what was Snape talking about just before he mentioned DD's hand? The other thing is to look for inconsistencies between what Snape said happened in (HBP 2) and what happened elsewhere in the books PS/SS, COS, POA etc. (Vaudree (talk) 10:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) (Vaudree (talk) 11:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC))